


Cold Star

by groovymutation



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovymutation/pseuds/groovymutation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise gets pulled into trouble but there's one last perfectly blue saving grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Star

Of course the crew of the Enterprise couldn't know every last detail about the known universe, no one could, but the last thing they ever expected to encounter was a large, cold star with a strong gravitational pull. 

The impulse engines didn't get them out, attempting to warp was futile and Sulu had tried every evasive maneuver in the book, but the star had hold of them and it was apparent that it had no intention of letting go. 

Already parts of the ship were beginning to shut down; coms were filled with an earsplitting crackle of interference, the navigation station flickered and jolted and soon enough even the ships controls became unresponsive. 

They were left with fifty minutes and when Kirk was done fighting with himself over the fact that there was simply nothing he could do, he sent all crew without serious tasks to their quarters to keep warm and wait for the inevitable. 

Remaining in his chair, Kirk clung to Eve's hand as she stood beside him and welcomed the grasp of the doctors hand on his shoulder whilst Genevieve stood by Chekov, her hands gently grasping her shoulders as she glanced to Abigail standing with Spock and Uhura. 

The star showed on the flickering view screen ahead of them as they watched. It was giant, cerulean and angry as it crept closer and closer with each passing minute. 

They were close enough now for ice to begin to form on the ship and for them to actually feel the cold. Kirk's teeth chattered behind his lips and Eve shivered by his side. Keeping a tight hold of Kirk's hand whilst Leonard kept his hand on his shoulder, he and Eve wrapped their spare arms around one another and huddled behind the chair whilst the rest moved together to preserve warmth.

A signal was ringing out to the Federation; code one-alpha-zero signaling a starship in distress. But another signal followed and they knew no one was coming to save them. Code 7-10, the quarantine code; the gravitational pull of the star meant that no other ship could get close enough to them without being pulled in themselves.

"I never thought it'd be this way," Abigail spoke as she crossed to the chair and Eve and Leonard parted before placing her between them. "Klingons maybe, perhaps the Romulons or even the Borgs. But this? This is a joke."

"Ironic, kid," Leonard said from her side. 

The controls were beginning to glisten with a frost and now Sulu and Chekov had removed their hands from the helm. Ice crept up the view screen making it look like the glass was splintered and as they watched, each station around them powered down leaving them stood with only the red emergency lighting; the Enterprise was dying. 

"Nyota," Kirk addressed Uhura without looking at her; what good were ranks now? "Was there a response from the Federation? From Starfleet?"

"Admiral Pike sent his condolences and apologies, Captain," she answered with a grim tone. "They understand that there is nothing they can do." 

Ice glistened on the controls situated on the Captain's chair and Kirk finally stood, eyes still fixated on the bright, cold star that was about to swallow them whole. 

"It's been a plea-"

"Enterprise!" a voice came over the crackling com, startling all of them on the bridge; they'd long since thought the com had died. "Enterprise do you hear me? Be prepared for movement, I'm getting you out of here."

Kirk dived for the controls so quickly that he almost missed and fell on his face.

"Don't bring a Federation ship near us!" he yelled into the com. "You'll be killed along with the crew of this ship. I repeat, do not come near us!"

The view screen shorted out for just a moment before it flickered, revealing a face that was frowning back at them. With a head of floppy, brown hair, a squared off jaw, hazel eyes and a crimson bow tie, a man observed them, probably looking at them on his own view screen. 

"This is not a Federation ship," he said almost smugly. "I'm The Doctor, you're in trouble and I can help so let me help." 

Consulting the faces of the leftover crew around him, they all seemed to share the same expression. They didn't know the man; he could be alien, could be dangerous yet he didn't currently seem more dangerous than their impending icy doom. 

"What do you gotta lose Jim?" Leonard said. "We don't accept his help, we'll die anyway." 

Swallowing his pride, Kirk marched to the view screen, teeth chattering and fingers numb as he consulted the quite frankly odd looking man. 

"Alright," Kirk gave a nod. "Get us the hell out of here."


End file.
